


Spirit in the Water

by cryptsandhelium



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Gratuitous amount of literary parallels to the series, I don't remember how i thought to make this, Multi, ProtectLinhSong2kforever, Sophie's Impulsive Behavior, Spirit AU, choo choo all aboard the self indulgence train, i only write this fic when im sleep deprived, i would fight God with my bare hands for solinh to be canon, solinh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptsandhelium/pseuds/cryptsandhelium
Summary: Sophie's Foster tries to live as normal as possible. Some days she is raising mystical creatures at her adoptive parent's sanctuary. Other days she and her her friends cause all kinds of shenanigans in the spirit relm of Eternalia. Every thing was kind of okay. Until she fell off a cliff only to meet the the most beautiful spirit she's ever seen at the bottom of a lake.





	Spirit in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this fanfic for 2 reasons: 
> 
> 1\. I want to get back into writing and this is pretty much a warm for me to develop my writing skills.
> 
> 2\. Solinh is an amazing ship and I love these girls with all of my heart and soul and there are literally no other fics out there with this ship
> 
> So even though I'm making this up completely as I go I hope you enjoy!

The fire was closing in.

Linh's grip felt tight around Sophie's arm. She never wanted to let go of her ever again

Sophie looked at Linh. A mix of fear and sadness filled her silver-blue eyes. Their surroundings were being destroyed and if they didn't think of something quick they too would become victims to the flames.

She wouldn't let that happen. Not a chance. Linh did not deserve to feel this kind of heartbreak.

She gripped Linh's shoulders. Sophie's heart was taken over by sheer determination as she looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Linh swallowed as she wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes. She gave Sophie a small smile as she cupped her cheeks with both of her hands.

"Always"

Despite the destruction circling around them, Sophie smiled. A big and genuine smile that could brighten the world up more than the deadly fire that was coming closer and closer. She took a deep breath, took Linh's hand, and held her as tight as she could as they ran straight towards the flames.


End file.
